


Food straight out of the fryer

by PrincessToQueen



Series: Checkerboard [4]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessToQueen/pseuds/PrincessToQueen
Summary: Small snippets from the main Checkerboard series that wouldn’t fit in the actual stories.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, The Beast/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)
Series: Checkerboard [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1125750
Kudos: 4





	Food straight out of the fryer

**Author's Note:**

> While I get help with writing the last 10 chapters of Diseases, this series will entirely be small stories and parts of the story that I could not fit in.

He was almost there.

His whole entire body was being dangled from Dippers window and the chestnut haired boy kept watching him as he inches out off when shouting was heard.  
  


“Cipher?!”

Shit.

Looking to the left, where a small pathway was, he spotted the six fingered professor, “Sixer! Missed me? Admit you missed-“

“Where’s the shot gun Stanley?!”

Bill immediately dropped on to the trash can and shot away from the house as soon as Fords stomping got louder with the sound of a shotgun getting loaded.

He started to laugh when he heard his Pinetree running after them with a pleading cry. 

-

“Mabel-“

“No!”

Dipper sighed and waited for the Stans to pry Mabel off of a stone pillar. 

“Oh fortunes...”

To the left of him, Wirt was covering his mouth as they watched Mabel shriek and cling to a stone pillar.

“This happens Every time?”

Dipper nodded and cringed when security came, “Every time.”

-

Trying to stifle a laugh, an orange haired boy slowly started to creep along the forest trees towards the huge mansion that lies on the other side, the kitten in his hands twirling with purrs.

“Oooh...Your going to make a great p-“

“Enoch drop the cat.”

Fuck.

Letting out strangled laughs, Enoch slowly turned to his older brother as he held the cat behind his back, “What cat, Misery-Maker?”

Cerneus narrowed his eyes more and Enoch felt fear swirl in him. The multicolored eyes of his were the same as knife to the throat...

After another minute of staring, Enoch brought out the cat and beld him to his chest, “Just let me keep the cat, Cerny! You have a fuck-ton of dogs! Why can’t I have one cat?!”

Cerneus rolled his eyes, “Fine.You better hide it good.”

Enoch began to rapidly nod, “I will!”

He heard his brother groan and lurch back into the maze of a forest as the orange haired boy ran inside with the kitten in his hands.

When he reached his room, he held up the kitten in excitement as he whispered, “To the Mayor of Pottsfield!” 

-

“You want a suit the same color as....”

Wirt took a longer look at the girl next to Wendy. Veronica Pyre, a freshman who had burns up her arms and hot pink hair.

How she dated a senior within a month and how she was the dominant in their relationship, he had no idea.

“...her hair.”

Wendy brightly nodded, “Yup.”

Wirt nodded at peered to his side at Beatrice. The girl blinking at them as she scribbled down notes of the dress Veronica wanted to wear.

Red like Wendy’s hair and also something teal to make it all come together.

This was going to become an interesting prom....

“This is for prom right?”

Wendy nodded, “Yeah. And homecoming.”

Veronica have Beatrice a break and looked towards them, “Savin money on it all.”

There was a hum from Beatrice, “Well that’s nice.”

-

“What are you wearing?”

Enoch shrugged a bit, moving the tendrils of green construction paper along his shoulder as he spotted his older sister looked down at him.

“It’s Halloween.”

Queenie nodded, “I know it’s Halloween. What are you wearing.”

“My costume.”

Queenie blinked at him before sending a confused look at Cerneus. His older brother just shrugged and opened up a pack of chips.

“Well...okay then...”

Enoch smiled and raised his arms in glee, sprinting out of the front door with a pumpkin bucket.

-


End file.
